En Llamas
by alicexxshun
Summary: ¡Me niego rotundamente aceptar ese chico en mi habitación, esto no estaba en mi clausura "de muerte",Digo matrimonio, pero se parecería al infierno!...¡Kami-sama me odias verdad?, Hice algo para que me enviaras este castigo tan cruel!y despues que ¿Esperan que me enamore y viva un idilio con el? Ni en sus mejores sueños y mis peores pesadillas...


**_"En llamas"_**

* * *

**_Prefacio _**

* * *

Capítulo I

"_Si Yo Ardo, Vosotros Arderéis Conmigo_"

* * *

El distinguido sonido de un gallo cantor , aleatorio a que estaba muy tarde para ir a la empresa de mi abuelo a trabajar, esperaba que tardase un momento más, abrí mis ojos con furia y fruncí el seño al punto que casi llego a juntar las cejas, abalance un potente almohadazo el gallo parado en la ventana que como loco no paraba de cantar, el impacto lo callo, salí de mi cuarto con el cabello vuelto nada, camine hasta el baño y de un tirón azote la puerta al abrir y al cerrar, me duche con suma rapidez al salir de nuevo azote la puerta esta vez con un sonido mas moribundo y baje a desayunar, mi abuelo tenía una mirada sobria lo cual me erizo la piel, en el momento que baje el último escalón se concentro en mi y luego lanzo una especie de sonrisa fingida y comenzó a mover sus labios.

-_Alice ¿Cómo estás?_- apretó la mandíbula cuando pronuncio lo ultimo eso era una señal clara de muy malas noticias.

-M_uy bien abuelo ¿y tú?_...- preferí reservarme el saludo quería guardar fuerzas para la batalla que se avecinaba…

-_Bien mi pequeña ya esta grande_-sonrió esta vez, sin fingir, pero me pareció absurdo su comentario "¿mi pequeña ya esta grande?", es decir un grande puede estar pequeño como quien dice "¿mi grande ya esta pequeño?"... Era un absurdo pensamiento y con quien hablo ya inicie hablando sola que horror- _Alice como hoy es tu primer día de trabajo se me ocurrió la magnífica idea de_..-interrumpí con rapidez

-_No_- dije cortante todos los años era lo mismo, ya debería darse por vencido…

-V_amos alice el no están malo una vez lo conozcas_- agrego sonriendo fielmente ante mi- _además suele ser muy bueno cuando está conmigo es muy buena persona dale una oportunidad_…

-_No_-

-_Alice déjame aclararte esto ¡yo no te estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo que lo harás!_- casi grito, no me enoje era compresible todos los años rechazaba su propuesta, pero esta vez ya no era una pregunta era una rotunda orden.

-Y_ quien es se puede saber_- logre terminar mi frase con una mirada gélida hacia el muchacho que se me había pasado por alto, Ni idea como, estaba justo al lado de mi abuelo, sentado observando sin emitir sonido alguno, algún otro loco psicólogo, que pretendía volverme más positiva o quizás mi nuevo tutor o tal vez un medico… lo que sea me da igual no le prestare atención en lo más mínimo.

-_Mucho gusto, Me llamo Shun Kazami_- hizo una reverencia y beso mi mano como si se tratase de un nuevo compromiso de bodas, sigo insistiendo con quien carajos estoy hablando esto de pensar se me salió de las manos…

-_Alice él es tu nuevo_- acorte la frase no quería formalidades

- _mi tutor ya lose_- termine despreocupadamente

-¿_Tutor? ¡no!, el es tu prometido-_ al final se había salido con la suya, apreté mi ojos casi al borde de un colapso mental, el muchacho estaba parado enfrente de mi como una ¡Maldita estatua!, no podia esperar para que dijera algo.

—¿_Es algo muy apresurado_?— su sonrisa era algo nerviosa y sus ojos brillaban, pero la pregunta era estúpida, ¿es algo muy apresurado? valla que manera de iniciar una conversación, el labio me tembló así que supuse que debía responde, antes que apoyar mi resiente idea de fugarme con algo de dinero...¿ estúpido verdad?

—_Ignorando que no se ni tu maldita edad, y jamas en mi vida te había visto ni una sola vez, fuera de eso, no claro que no, no es apresurado—_ relajo sus facciones para dejar al descubierto un rostro demoníaco.

_—perfecto—_ sabia que no estaba del todo cuerdo parecía medio loco cuando lo vi, ¿pero de casualidad entendió lo que le dije?.

—_Entiendes el sarcasmo, ¿verdad niño bonito?_— La cara de abuelo, asustada y con algo de furia, me decía que este psiquiatra, era alguien de mucho valor, ¿pero quien carajos es el?

—_entiendes que no es discutible y que a partir de ahora debes obedecerse ¿verdad chica despelucada?_— intente pegarle una cachetada,pero casi como flahs debuto mi mano—_Comprendes amorcito que yo soy superior a ti hasta en la fuerza bruta_—termino mientras me devolvía mi mano la cual apretó mientras hablaba, mi abuelo ni se inmuto en defenderme o defender lo, solo se dedicaba a mirar con toque de malicia y terror encerrado en sus ojos.

—_Oiga me, "señor me recojo el pelo como una __damisela", yo no discuto solo aclaro que usted es de lo mas repulsivo que existe en este mundo—_ sonreí mientras con una patada impacte en su entrepierna y el se doblaba del dolor, yo proseguí a sentarme y desayunar como buena, nieta, y futura esposa...

—_Aclarando las cosas, Si su nieta no a cambiado su actitud rebelde en 2 semanas, Señor Gehabich, Usted podría pagar las consecuencias, usted y su hermosa, y apreciada Empresa, Lo sabe ¿verdad?—_aclaro aun adolorido_, _los ojos se me quedaron blancos y por un minuto creí que no había escuchado eso, mi abuelo me había vendido a un maldito desconocido, Solo para salvar esa repulsiva empresa, me levante de mi asiento, continué con la trayectoria hasta llegar a la cocina agarre un recipiente de porcelana, sin hacer ruido alguno casi como un fantasma, le estrelle el recipiente al joven aparecido en mi casa, o como el se llama, Mi prometido—_ Maldición, ¿que su nieta no puede ser mas tranquila?—_ Del comentario anterior me molestaba que siguiera hablando con mi abuelo y no dirigiera su rabia hacia mi , el era un tipo machista no me consideraba digna de hablarme...

—_Aun tengo dos semanas para cambiar hasta entonces, puede irse jodiendo y largándose de mi casa, no me interesa lo que tenga para decir, yo solo quiero no volver a verlo hasta mañana si se puede— _Sonrió, eh hizo una reverencia, le lanzo un contrato a mi abuelo y me guiño el ojo, se limito abrir la puerta y desaparecer, mientras gloriosamente la puerta se azotaba cuando el desapareció por completo...

—_Alice, ¿donde tienes la cabeza?, ese tipo puede salvar la empresa de una quiebra inminente, y tan solo pide tu mano en matrimonio dime, Alice no es un bajo precio, ¿para salvar la compañía?—_ Era mi impresión o este tipo que se hacia llamar mi abuelo, me estaba diciendo que, ¿me vendió a un estúpido cualquiera solo por que tiene muchísimo dinero?

—_Abuelo, si que eres sádico, me vendiste a un cualquiera y...—_Me interrumpió, rápidamente con ojos de sorpresa._  
_

—_Alice, ¿no me digas que no lo reconociste?—_ Soltó casi una carcajada—_ "Kazami", Alice, "Kazami Shun", el es el Rey, el hombre mas rico de todo el imperio ¿y lo rechazas?—_Ahora entiendo, la prepotencia de ese muchacho, con que el rey se a fijado en mi...Valla sorpresa esto a de ser muy divertido...

—_Abuelo, solo tengo que enamorar al rey, y tu empresa saldrá de la bancarrota y nosotros seremos asquerosa mente ricos...¿verdad?—_termine mientras en mi mente solo cabía la idea de "Venganza" contra el Rey, Por haberme llamado de un sin fin de insultos en tan solo 15 minutos, salí disparada por las escaleras, sin dignar me a desayunar, pues tenia que arreglarme iría ver a mi futuro esposo...

* * *

_—¿Por esa cara de felicidad veo que conseguiste lo que querías?—_Expreso fuerte un peli cafe, mientras veía a su amigo entrar por el portón principal.

—_Te equivocas, me rechazo, aunque me da igual no le pregunte solo fui a informarle—_ termino con una sonrisa mientras ponia su capa en un sofa—_no se si sea solo un capricho pero yo planeo darle lo que pidió a la Gehabich, el infierno puro—_

_—Shun, no crees exagerar, digo, ni la conoces de no ser por de hoy ¿no es verdad?—_Dan, como se llamaba el amigo incondicional del rey, solo quería indicarle a Shun que esta era una mala idea, ¿por que hacer sufrir a una chica, solo por que le pareció hermosa y esta no lo quiso aceptar?—_ Al menos ¿sabia quien eras tu?_

_—A estas alturas ya lo tiene que saber, pero cuando me presente ante ella, parecía no tener la menor idea de quien era yo—_Dan sonrió, y entendió, a Shun le gusto esa chica por que es extranjera y no sabe ni quien es el...—_Le doy máximo 2 horas, y te aseguro que vendrá a ofrecerme disculpas o a pegarme—_ Finalizo sonriendo le a su amigo que lo imito

—_Con que Gehabich Alice, La nieta del dueño dela empresa textilera mas grande de Rusia...— Ni siquiera Dan había terminado la idea cuando las puertas del palacio se abrieron mostrando la figura de una chica rubia..._

* * *

_ Pues que piensan?,si ya lo había subido pero ahora se entiende mas siiii!, y como ayer fue mi cumpleaños! entonces me pueden dejar un review como regalo? ajaj_

_sigan la flecha_

_v_

_v_

_v_

_v_

_v_

_v_

_v_

_v_

_v_


End file.
